I Think I've Grown To Love It Here
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: At first, Persephone thought that being the queen of the Underworld would be horrible. But everything changes over time. No flames lease. Don't like these two? Don't read.


**This is purely made out of my imagination while I was half asleep. And Fotia is an OC. In school, we were doing Greek Mythology in English (for your information, I aced the entire unit). One asignment was creating a monster. So, I made Fotia, the incarnation of fire. Her hand are flames, her skin a deep red colour. One touch of her skin (unless you are a god or goddess) and your blood boils with the deadliest acid. I had fun making her. And, Floga is her horse. Black, with a mane made of fire. Yeah. Whatever. Don't like this couple? Don't read the story then, and don't flame.**

**I Don't Own Greek Myth, Or The Characters In Them. I Do However, Own Fotia And Floga. Don't Use Them Without My Permission.**

**I Think I've Grown To Love It Here**

_ At first, it was horrible. Barely even a woman, I think I was 19, and stolen away from the world I knew, the world I grew up in. My mother, my friends. My life. But then, out of no where, a black charriot rode up from a crack in the ground. The person driving, I had no idea who he was, grabbed me, then took me back into the ground with him. _

_ I was terrified. Where was my mom? Hadn't she told me to always pay attention to what was going on around me? Now though, it meant nothing. Everything was black. I couldn't see at all. _

_ My eyes adjusted to the dark, and I looked around. I was in a beautiful, gothic palace, and despite the depressing aura that seemed to just hover in the air, it was breathtaking. Chandaliers made of the finest dimonds hung, light from candles reflecting off of the many small precise cuts and lighting up the place even more. Carvings along the stone walls depicted someone being crowned. A great king, his crown of ivory and so many gems. That was another thing. There were preciouse jewels everywhere. They just sat around or stuck out from the floors. I even saw a pink opal larger than me. _

_ At the head of the room were two thrones. One was made of ivory and the darkest ebony wood. Emeralds were in the eyes of carved skulls, spikes coming out from the ivory. It was huge, bigger than my mom's on Mt. Olympus. The one beside it was just as big, and just as beautiful. It was made of silver, sapphire flowers lining the top. Just like the other one, sapphires were everywhere. On it sat a crown that matched the throne. Silver and sapphires. _

_ "It is yours." A deep voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a man in his late twenties, early thirties. He was attractive, black curly hair with a beard. He was wearing a crown similar to the first throne. It was the man who had kidnapped me. I fought the urge to scream, knowing it would get me no where. "You will not be able to leave this place. And why would you want to?" He said. I tried hard to be as scared as I was before, but the way his voice sounded, so sad and lonely made it hard. "I brought you here to make you my queen. Together, we will rule the Underworld."_

_ And you know what happened after that. My mom had a fight with my dad, trying to bring me back. Dad said no, so mom created the first winter. I ended up coming back, but I had to return to the Underworld because, stupid me, I ate six seeds. So, for six months, I'm with my husband, Hades, then the other six I'm with my mom, Demeter. _

_ Thing is though, I've started to get used to it down here. At first, it was horrible. Nothing to do at all. Then Hades got Cerberus. Not as bad after that. He wasn't your average dog, three heads and all, but he was a good pet. _

_ Then Fotia arrived. It was like having the daughter I had always dreamed of. She has an attitude, being the princess of an entire realm can do that to you, but she's good at heart. _

_ Waking up every morning to someone who loves you is nice. I know Hades loves me. That was why he kidnapped me in the first place. I never thought I'd be loved by someone other than my mother in all honesty. She kept me cooped up my entire life. I'm kinda glad I didn't watch my back that day. _

_ Having a flame to light up the six months I'm here. Fotia is always there to make me, and Hades, laugh or smile when we're feeling down. Being able to look to the other side of Hades' throne and see her, messing around with her jewelery, or mumbling to herself about taking Floga out that night, makes me happy I decided to eat six seeds, not only one like I'd planned._

"Mom!" Fotia raced into the dark, barely lit library. She looked at the blonde woman sitting there, scroll and ink in hand. "There you are. Mom, can you tell dad that I'm so old enough to go to Agapi's party. It's not like we're going to get into love potions and nectar."

Persephone laughed as her husband, Hades, walked into the room as well. He had a frustrated look on his face, like he'd been arguing with a stubborn person for hours. With Fotia though, he may very well have been.

"She doesn't get it. I have a meeting that day with the Fates, and you can't escort her there for another three months."

"It's called I go there myself! I could ride Floga if I had to."

"Persephone, help me."

Quickly, Persephone wrote down one last thing before she decided to join the family argument.

_I think I've grown to love it here._

**I always liked the myth of Persephone and Hades. Not because she was kidnapped, but because she and Hades could make a cute couple and such. If you hate them, please don't hate the writing. This is how I look at it. No one else has to look at it like I do. So again, please, no flames. **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
